Twin Flame
by MysteryGal5
Summary: The story of Wanda as she fights through her twin brother's death before accepting it. (Wanda x Pietro) (Short Story)
1. Death

**NOTE: This is not** ** _exactly_** **how the movie went. I added a few things here and there.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Death

"Guess you didn't see that coming…"

The archer crouched in front of him suddenly becomes a blur as he falls to the ground. Blood seeps out of each bullet hole in his body staining his blue tracksuit and the cold concrete beneath him with a dark shade of crimson red. He tries to keep his eyes open and his breathing consistent but his eyelids are heavy and his lungs are deflating. He watches a fuzzy Clint place the child he saved on the ground. The child stares at the lifeless body as Clint places two fingers on Pietro's neck. Pietro can feel Clint's fingers going up and down his neck and down towards his wrists looking for even the faintest heartbeat. Footsteps are approaching and Pietro hears that it's Steve once he starts talking. Steve asks if there's a pulse and Clint's silence says enough.

Pietro's heart is still beating but too slow for anyone to pick it up. He knows that he's going to die at any second and he's alright with it. He sacrificed himself for Clint who would have done the same for that little boy.

A bit before the battle, Wanda read Clint's mind. She wanted to know more about the man who was able to defy her ability to hypnotize him. Wanda mentioned that Clint had a barn with his wife, two young kids, and a third one on the way. She also mentioned how The Avengers were there and it was a risk to bring the team there. Clint was protective of his family, so protective that he never even mentioned them to anyone but Natasha. That was how Pietro felt towards Wanda. He couldn't let Clint die and never return to his family so he took the bullets.

A second voice – Thor – appears and asks where Wanda is.

Wanda.

 _"I can handle this. Come back for me when everyone is off, not before. You understand?"_

Those were some of her last words to him. Wanda. His twin. She's still in the church. He was supposed to go back for her. He can't. Pietro tries to find a breath in him to tell the others but everything turns black.

* * *

 **Yes, the chapters will be short.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	2. Denial

**Yes, these chapter titles are the stages of grief.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Denial

It felt like a whiplash: a force pushing her back and a nightmare: something terrible she'd only want to wake up from. Wanda's limbs suddenly feel weak as her mind blanks. The robots flying towards her from all directions slow down and she can only see them as tiny flashing red lights.

Wanda was standing in the church when she felt the first bullet pierce him. She twists and turns almost as if the bullets were ripping through her own body. This can't be happening, she doesn't want to believe it to be happening. Pietro didn't get shot - yes he did - one of the bullets aimed at him shot her right in the heart.

What had she meant to him and him to her? Her only brother – her twin. He was the only family she had left and now he's gone. They were the only two who volunteered for Strucker's experiments and the only two to survive.

Pietro's dead. Her twin brother is dead.

Everything around her goes from slow motion to frozen. There's a chill that finds each and every one of her bones leaving her paralyzed on the spot. She feels empty but feels a deep pit filling inside of her. Wanda knows that as an Avenger, she has to compose herself since the battle is still going on. Wanda closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and feels her power begin to escape her hands. Tears roll down her cheeks.

She can do this. She can fight.

But as Wanda exhales, she feels her icy breath against her lips as it escapes. Wanda takes another breath. As she exhales this time, the deep pit inside her overflows and turns her cold breath into a fiery scream. Every second her scream lasts, she feels the pit emptying. Her piercing yell amplifies within the church but she doesn't hear anything.

Wanda tries hard to channel the magic emitting from her hands, she tries so hard, but as she feels Pietro fall, so does she. Wanda crashes onto her knees as her magic explodes all around her, shattering every robot into grainy debris. Her hands slap against the ground and she watches her hands fade back to normal through her tear-filled eyes. The dark black locks of hair on her head fall into her view and sway in the direction of the wind. Her heart thumps powerfully in her chest, wanting to burst; her hands ball into tight fists, her lungs fill with air; but everything loosens up as she collapses on the ground.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	3. Anger

**Okay so the ending of this isn't _exactly_ what happened in the movie, but it should've been in my opinion. Believe me, it makes perfect sense.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Anger

Every step Wanda takes exiting the church is full of wrath. She's covered in blood, dirt, dust, and cuts; her skin has lost all color; and her dress and leather jacket are torn in various places. The wind blows strongly against her emphasizing her fury towards Ultron who murdered her twin brother. Any robot that crosses her path or enters a small radius within her dilapidates into a pile of spare parts with a simple twist of her finger without her blinking an eye.

Wanda enters what used to be a city bus. Seats are all over the place, handles are bent, windows are shattered, and the floor she walks on is covered with miscellaneous debris. She takes her steps carefully, stepping on shards of broken glass adding a crackling sound effect, and she gracefully twirls her red fingers at her waist. On the ground, behind a row of seats near the back of the bus, lies Ultron.

Ultron twitches and it comes to Wanda's mind that Ultron – if robots could – is dying. It's defeated, but not entirely. The robot looks to be in pain and suffering. Wanda just went through an episode of that, but without the physical injury. Before, when Wanda and Pietro were on Ultron's side of the battle, the twins only saw power and domination. They looked up to Ultron because of those qualities. Now all that Wanda sees is another useless piece of machinery.

Wanda knows that Ultron can't win. She's going to make the robot pay for the pain it caused to her.

Wanda kneels in front of Ultron and notices the sparks flying from its hardware, most of the vibranium shell has melted away, and the red eyes are barely flashing with life. The Avengers gave Ultron a great beating, she'll admit. Now it's her turn to take a swing at it.

"Wanda…" Ultron whispers to her. "…if you stay here, you'll die…"

"I just did." Wanda replies bitterly. "Do you know how it felt?"

Wanda quickly focuses her magic on Ultron's chest plate. The robot thrust upwards, grunting as if it feels the pain of her doing that to it, as its metal exterior is ripped open. A small sphere with shards of screws and wires lands in her hand like a baseball. Wanda examines it and a feeling of evil pleasure resides in her. Wanda uses her magic and levitates the sphere in front of her. She gets a flashback of when she was in Strucker's cage controlling the grey cubes. Just like with the cubes, she claps her hands once and the sphere disintegrates.

Wanda looks at Ultron with victory in her eyes. Her strength had return. If that was Ultron's heart, that was what it did to hers.

"It felt like that…"

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	4. Bargaining

**Again, not exactly what happened in the movie, but should've been.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Bargaining

Wanda killed Ultron. She should feel delighted for avenging Pietro, but remembering that he's dead fills that empty pit again. She thought she would receive a bigger gain out of it, but killing Ultron wasn't going to bring Pietro back.

Pietro is gone.

Wanda suddenly falls back. Her stomach flips and then it comes to her: the city is falling. She abandoned the key at the church to kill Ultron. Someone or something must have activated it.

 _"…if you stay here, you'll die…"_

This it is. This is her chance. Wanda knows that Pietro would be yelling at her to get to the boats to save herself, but then what? She has no more family to return to. She'll be alone. She knows that The Avengers will take her in for reasons being that she's a part of the team and they would feel bad for her about the death of Pietro, but she'd feel like an outsider. The Avengers were teammates for a long time and she wasn't sure if half of the members even liked her. Yes, Wanda understands that she isn't immortal and that staying here will indeed kill her, but it's the only way she can see her parents and Pietro again. The only people she remembered ever loving her. Wanda closes her eyes and feels her hair flailing around her as her feel lift off the ground from the fast change in gravity.

She accepts her death.

Through her closed eyes, she sees a bright light. Wanda opens her eyes and for a second, she believes to be in the place one goes after death. Then she sees a figure appear out of thin air.

It can't be. It's Pietro.

Pietro has spent his whole life protecting her. As the older twin and brother, it's what he felt obligated to do. She believes that he's here to take her to The Promised Land to join him. He did promise to get her again. With tears streaming down her face, Wanda extends her arm out for her brother to grab. Pietro lowers to her level and picks her up. Wanda blinks a few times and Pietro morphs into Vision. She knew it was too good to be true. Pietro is truly dead.

Something in Wanda's brain is telling her to jump out of the android's arms and tell it to just let her be, but she remains in a silent shock.

As Vision flies Wanda away, she knows that it's been well past twelve minutes making her the older twin.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	5. Depression

**This chapter really gets to me.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Depression

After the small funeral The Avengers held for Pietro, Wanda became a disaster.

A month later, Wanda's sitting on a wooden floor, in an empty room, staring at a blank grey wall. The moment she walked into her room at the new Avengers headquarters, something in her mind snapped and she never left the room. It was once a bedroom complete with furniture and decorations but her magical outbursts destroyed everything.

Dark rings rest around her eyes from the crying she did at ungodly hour of the day, her black hair greasy from an inconsistent shower schedule, and a pale and puffy face from all the tears. She wore the same black dress from the funeral without a thought related to changing it. Wanda knows she's going insane and she can't control it. There would be times during the day where she would sit in an eerie silence, mutter to herself in Russian as she'd twirl a red hand around, and then she would be standing on her two feet, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The Avengers have been discussing her a lot. Wanda knows this from the occasional mind-reading she'd do to various members. When they weren't talking about upcoming missions, new weaponry, or training sessions, she was the topic. If an Avenger came to see her, it would usually be Natasha since they both speak Russian (and The Avengers thought that Wanda would be more comfortable speaking her first language). Natasha would offer food and water which Wanda was given even if she said no. If Steve came by once and offered to take her on a walk to get some fresh air and she rejected that as well.

Wanda can imagine Pietro here: eating all the sandwiches Natasha would prepare and challenge Steve and Sam to a running only to win at the end. Sometimes she'd ponder about how her life would've been if she died and Pietro lived instead. She wonders if he would be sitting in this room, staring at this exact wall, slowly losing his mind. Or maybe he'd grieve her death by running around an infinite loop at top speed. The grief still ripped through her. Emptiness has filled the space underneath her ribs. She felt as if someone had scooped out her insides. Wanda wipes her eyes, trying to get the image of Pietro out of her mind. When the loneliness gets on the border of driving her crazy, she thinks of him, even though he was the reason for her insanity. Pietro had been there with her for her whole life. Those memories were the only thing that had kept her alive. She had been torturing herself, thinking about each individual bullet in her twin's body.

What use was that? All she got in return was a hard, painful knot where her heart used to be.

Wanda slides on the floor and places herself in a fetal position. As she closes her eyes in an attempt to sleep, she feels a dark shadow wrap around her, suffocating her. It won't be long until she performs another psychotic episode. It's the isolation and it always follows her to sleep.

* * *

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	6. Acceptance

**This is the last chapter everyone.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Acceptance

It's a new day.

Another day to repeat her daily, solitary routine.

Wanda sits on the floor, twiddling her red hands, making the ends of her hair float around her. As usual, she hears a knock on the door. She doesn't respond but the ends of her hair fall back on her shoulders. Wanda shrugs it off as the one who knocked walks into the room and stands in front of her. Wanda finds it strange since everyone who knocked only poked their head through the door. Wanda looks up at the person and freezes.

She can't believe her eyes.

The tall, thin yet built figure, blue tracksuit matching his eyes, and messy grayish white hair in a messy bed head tousle.

Pietro.

Wanda feels her heart stop. She remains silent since she knows that her own mind is playing games with her. Her gut tells her to believe that this is Pietro, but just like on the battlefield, she won't be surprised if Pietro morphs into one of the other Avengers.

"I'm not going to leave you here…" Pietro whispers. She remembers that those were words said during her last conversation with him in Sokovia.

"Pietro…?" She questions, her voice cracking by the second syllable of his name.

 _"I can handle this…"_ She said to him on the battlefield. _"Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before. You understand?"_

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you." His stupid, yet adorable grin creeps on the corner of his mouth. That was his reply and he's saying it to her now.

Wanda understands now. She told Pietro that she can handle this and even though it's been hard and it will continue to be, she can handle this. Sure, at the time she was talking about the battle. Wanda conquered Sokovia and Ultron and now she can look past her grief. She comes to realize that she also meant twhat came after the battle and only needed closure with her brother. Pietro understood that so he came back, even if it may or may not be real.

Natasha and Steve open the door and see the young girl who didn't notice them when they walked in. The two Avengers take note of what they're seeing: Wanda sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out; a small, sad, smile is plastered on her face; and tears of joy instead of sadness and/or rage in her eyes as she looks at the blank wall across from her. Natasha and Steve look at each other, not understanding what's going on in Wanda's mind as to why she's happily crying at the same wall she's been moping and screaming at for weeks.

As Wanda's tears fall, her eyes twinkle a bit. She looks up at her twin and opens her mouth a little.

 _"Go…"_ Was her last word to him in Sokovia.

"I love you…" She whispers aloud as Pietro slowly fades away from her in a run.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this short story and cried by my side.**

 **Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

 **Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Recommendations are always accepted :D**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
